Stand Up, the LRIG!
Stand Up, the LRIG! 'is a crossover fanfiction by Stardustdragon123 between Cardfight!! Vanguard and the Wixoss anime. It is set in an AU of the Wixoss anime after the events of Selector Infected Wixoss (with one or two changes) and set directly after the events of Legion-Mate. As of lately, the crossover has also been uploaded to Archive of Our Own and as such, all future uploads are now done there and fanfiction.net simultaneously. Synopsis ''Set after Cardfight! Vanguard: Legion Mate (before Neon Messiah) and AU of Selector Spread Wixoss (with elements from Destructed and Peeping Analyze coming into play later) '''Full Synopsis The game of Wixoss, a mysterious new breed of cards with a darker secret behind them. The players known merely as "Selectors", chosen by LRIGs that are alive and breathing in the cards they hold, battle it out with one another to uncover the truth behind a certain rumor, the strongest will obtain the wish of their desire. However, with a quest for great reward comes great risk. Whoever loses 3 of these Selector Battles will not only suffer terrible consequences, but receive a fate worse than anything they could ever imagine. Their wish becomes tainted and true despair will be brought upon them. As to expected with any game with the stakes raised that high, all is not as it seems. Shortly after saving Sendou Aichi back in his own world, Kai Toshiki is suddenly brought into the conflict with little to no memory of how he arrived to be at this point in time. With his old Kagero deck back in his possession and transformed to suit the rules of this dark and mysterious game as well as obtaining Kominato Ruko's original LRIG, Tama as his guide, Kai sets out to discover the truth of why he's been brought to this world and find out more about the mysteries behind Wixoss. Along the way, he will make new friends, rivals and enemies before confronting a demon from his past as he struggles to get the answers he wants behind the Selector Battles and return home. Plot Arc 1: Ride 1 - 15 (In Progress...) The story begins with Toshiki Kai awakening on a large hill that is unfamiliar to him, overlooking a city at sunset at the foot. Unable to understand, let alone remember how he came to be there in the first place, he decides to venture inside and find out more about his surroundings and his overall situation, whatever that may be. As the evening begins to roll by, Kai notices the Wixoss brand several times in his trek and overhears talk from the people around him about an 'event that took place yesterday', unaware that it was the Selector Tournament that was held by 'Iona Urazoe' (which occurred during the final two episodes of Selector Infected Wixoss). As he continues on his way, he slows down to overhear more of a conversation between two girls, Yuragi Kurosawa and Mako Tsukishiro, the latter of whom complains from not being able to participate in 'Iona's' tournament due to being held down by homework. As the former reasons with her friend, Kai suddenly hears a third, seemingly unknown voice jump into the conversation, immediately catching his attention to the two girls. Yuragi immediately shrugs off his question, claiming that he may simply hearing things. Deciding to move on and search for his answers elsewhere, Kai leaves the two girls alone, just as Yuragi suddenly speaks to a card she's holding, confirming that he was somehow aware of the third voice's presence without being aware of it. Continuing his search into the city for answers, hearing more voices not belonging to any of the people he passes by, Kai eventually comes across the site of 'Iona's' Selector Tournament, that being the incomplete construction site of Daikichi Apartments. Sensing a strange feeling, he decides to venture inside to investigate, searching room by room for clues, eventually coming across a card belonging to the Wixoss card game to answer one of his questions. Taking out his own deck, he is initially shocked to find it not only reverted back to mostly how it appeared when he was a part of Team Q4 minus a few alterations and the addition of Red SIGNI and ARTS, but that it is also somehow changed to suit the rulings of the Wixoss card game. He continues up to the top floor, unaware that he is being watched by Ulith who has possessed Iona's body for some time now. She then takes out a Wixoss card of her own and upon looking at the words at the bottom of the backing, she notices that they have changed. After they return to normal within the blink of an eye, she scoffs it off, thinking that there isn't anything special about the person she had just observed. Kai comes up onto the rooftop, seemingly finding nothing of value at first in his search for answers until he looks up to the sky and sees a glowing card flying down towards him. Catching it, he looks to see that he has come into the possession of Tama, the former LRIG of Ruko Kominato. After the two introduce themselves to one another, the LRIG asks him if he has seen Ruko to which he is initially confused much to her dismay. Thinking it over for a moment, Kai eventually agrees to help Tama find her, cheering her up in an instant and promising to let him know when he finds the Selector's friends if they come across them. As the evening continues to roll on, Kai has little success in finding Ruko, even with Tama's ability to sense the rights of nearby Selectors. Returning back to the park to ponder on his situation, Hitoe runs into his back by complete accident, startled for a moment before going on her way after apologizing. As Tama quickly informs him that the Selector is in fact one of Ruko's friends, he calls out to her and shows the LRIG, calming her down in an instant. The commotion catches the attention of Yuzuki whose card is brought out by Hitoe and is initially confused on how Kai can see her until she notices Tama, who replies that he's willing to help them find Ruko. Kai then asks the two if they have seen Ruko lately, to which they reply that they haven't, ever since she had ran away from them after the battle with 'Iona' with not even her brother or grandmother knowing where she has disappeared to. Realizing that their new acquaintance has no knowledge about their situation in the slightest, Hitoe and Yuzuki tell Kai about the Selector Battles, all of the inner workings that they know of and all of their own ventures within them up to this point. Tama is initially upset that Ruko had run away after refusing to commit to the oath to make her an Eternal Girl, worried if her actions to prevent her from becoming an LRIG had contributed to her making such a decision. Now enlightened on everything that has been occurring in wherever it is that he in now, Kai resolves to assist the three of them in the search for Ruko, briefly recounting that even he wasn't immune to pursuing a desire at any cost in the past. Immediately afterwards, he pushes Hitoe forwards just in time to avoid being struck by a blunt and somewhat brittle knife that was thrown their way. Looking upwards in the park area around them, they find out that it was Akira who attacked them at this instance, having been interested that Hitoe was able to re-enter the Selector Battles with Yuzuki as an LRIG. (One of the changes to the prior canon of Infected is that Akira's wish wasn't tainted and that she only has two losses.) As she taunts Kai for acting as a human shield, he responds by challenging her to a battle, despite the requirements of a Selector usually being that of a girl. As he points out that he can see and hear LRIGs much like any other Selector, Akira's LRIG Piruluk accepts his challenge, much to the Selector's brief annoyance. Declaring 'Open!', Akira opens the battlefield, beginning the battle between herself and Kai. When Kai regains consciousness in the Selector Battlefield, he discovers that Tama's card had indirectly had become part of his LRIG deck whilst Yuzuki and Hitoe watch from afar. After he picks Lizard Runner, Undeux to be his Level 0 LRIG, much to everyone else's surprise, the battle commence. As he progresses, he is taught the rules of WIXOSS in general by Tama and eventually manages to defeat Akira with Dragonic Overlord after holding back for a turn intentionally and seeing that she had misplayed on her last turn. After they return to reality, Akira snaps and attempts to attack Kai with the knife she threw at him earlier, only for him to hoist her by the arm and crush the blade under his heel. He glares at her, demanding that she would leave them alone to which she obliges, but not before vowing to somehow get back at him (despite losing her Selector Rights along with Piruluk). Once Kai escorts Hitoe back home, the two of them and Yuzuki agree to meet up the following day as he turns to a sleeping on a park bench for the night after discovering that all of the phone numbers he has, including those for Miwa and Ren are supposedly not in service. Meanwhile in the White Room, Ulith who had been observing the battle tells Mayu of Kai's arrival into her world and his involvement with the Selector Battles now, to which the mastermind discovers that it was because of Takuto Tatsunagi who she had captured earlier that day whilst she was stealing away some of his power for herself after he broke Tama free from her grasp. She then orders her associate to monitor Kai for her outside of the battles, but not to engage him unless she says otherwise, to which the latter agrees before leaving the White Room. Kai finds himself being around a ruined version of the city he is now in with a single building standing whilst a giant black ring hovers above it. As silhouettes of the Star-vaders rush past him, he turns around to find a monstrous looking Tama advancing towards him as he finally awakens from his nightmare. Though Tama herself questions him on his sudden behaviour, he reassures her that it was nothing more than a nightmare before he sets off for breakfast and later reuniting with Hitoe and Yuzuki. Arc 2: Ride 16 - 41 To be added... Arc 3: Ride 42 - 78 To be added... Arc 4 - Side Vanguard: Ride 79 - ?? To be added... Characters Protagonists * Toshiki Kai * Ruko Kominato * Tama * Yuki * Yuzuki Kurebayashi * Hitoe Uemura * Aichi Sendou Supporting Characters * Chiyori * Eldora * Takuto Tatsunagi * Anne * Naoki Ishida * Leon Soryu * Ren Suzugamori * Hanayo * Kazuki Kurebayashi * Ayumu Kominato * Hatsu Kominato * Kamui Katsuragi * Amika Hashimoto * Piruluk/Kiyoi Mizushima * Misaki Tokura * Sakuya (Original Character based on Hitoe's friend from Aomori (who we haven't seen in canon as of this post) * Midoriko * Milulun * Noriko Kōgō (Original Character) * Kaen (Original Character) * Umr * Tawil * Christopher Lo * Mitsusada Kenji Noteworthy Units * Blaster Blade * Dragonic Overlord * Blaster Dark * Ezel * Alfred * Tetra-drive Dragon Antagonists * Mayu * Ulith * Remember * Aoi Akira * Futase * Photon * Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon * Schwarzschild Dragon * Miyako Kominato Re-Adapted Cards List from both franchises Vanguard Card Adaptations (In progress) External Link Wixoss Card Adaptations (In progress) Grade 0 * Bow, Shooting Bow * Code Art KEY * Hanayo Zero * Remember * Remember, Star-Reading Miko * Tama, New Moon Miko * Tawil=Noll, Prolonged of Life * Ulith, Enma Grade 1 * Hanayo One * Remember Morni, Star-Reading Miko * Round, Small Shield * Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko * Ulith, Burning Eye Enma Grade 2 * Hanayo Two * Remember Noon, Star-Reading Miko * Tamayorihime, Half Moon Miko Grade 3 * Hanayo Three, Blazing Flame Dance * Remember Dawn, Star-Reading Miko * Tama, Silver Screen Miko Grade 4 * Hanayo Four, Hundred-Fire Profusion * Remember Night, Star-Reading Miko * Tama, Foam Miko Grade 5 * Hanayo Five Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfic Category:Stand Up, the LRIG! Category:Stardustdragon123 Category:Crossover